Donna stay
by zhandi211
Summary: Just a story about Darvey.
1. chapter 1

**_Donna,stay._**

 ** _Okay so this is my first fic and I hope you guys like it !!_**

It's the biggest black tie event of the year. The memebrs of Pearson Specter Litt are attending this event along with every other mutli million dollar company in the city , their biggest client A.J Anderson has decided to host a charity gala to raise money for the clean water program in the North of Namibie.

Harvey looking handsome and brooding in a black tux is standing at the bar. He hasn't been able to take his eyes of Donna since she opened her apartment door when he picked her up. She wore a black long sleeved dress, it looked simple enough until she turned around to close the door only to reveal an open back. It was form fitting and showed off her figure with a tiny slit on the right side of her dress that ended a few inches above the knee. Her hair was swept to one side and curly and her eyes smokey. " Wow , you look beautiful." She smile at him."Thanks , you don't look too bad yourself."

Louis talking to some of the bigshots searched the crowd and saw Harvey just standing there, following his eyes he sees it leads directly to Donna , he excuses himself from the group. Shaking his head he walked over to Harvey and casually asked " What are you looking at ?" and Harvey replied with an equally casual "Nothing, Louis." Harvey takes a sip of his drink. Louis stands there for a few minutes while Harvey tries to direct his sight from Donna talking to some guy and his wife. She was laughing and what looked to be like having a great time. Louis still standing there leaned in and said " Harvey , do me a favour and point out one woman in this room who is more beautiful than Donna." Harvey searches the crowd for a few moments , there were some woman who were attractive but none of them held his attention. Louis with a smirk on his face says " You can't do it can you ?". Harvey shoots him an irritated glance. " Louis just go away". " I'm just saying if don't ask her to dance some other handsome rich guy might". Louis shrugs and walks away. Harvey thinks about what Louis said and of course another guy is going to ask her to dance or out on a date or something. But why does it bother him? She's just a friend and a grown woman could make her own choices.

Before he could even think about what to do next , Jerry walks up to him. " Harvey ! Where have you been all night , there are some people you to have meet , potential clients. Future profit that sort of thing." Harvey nods and smiles agreeing to go with him. He could never pass up the opportunity to get some new clients and make soms new connections. After all the introductions and small talk Harvey spots Donna and starts making his way over.

He finally arrives at where she is standing and she turns around. Before she can even get a word out Harvey puts out his hand and with a smile he asks "Donna would you like to dance ?". She looks at him and says " I'd love to ". She puts her hand in his.

Harvey leads her to the dance floor. Donna has always been a few inches shorter than Harvey and only when she wore heels did she look him square in the eyes. He looked good , the tux fitted perfectly it was soft to the touch. His eyes were endless pools of brown. He smelled like the forrest clean and crisp. If she were any other woman she would be a puddle on the floor. Especially when his hand slid around her open back, his fingers were warm and light against her cool skin. She looked up at him and found that they were standing a little too close as his lips were but a breath away.

The band starts to play The Way You Look Tonight.

They talk and laugh. After a few songs Donna closes her eyes and puts her head next to Harvey's so that her her hair is right next to his temple. She could feel him clench his jaw and tighten his hand on her back ever so slighlty.

Harvey sees Louis coming up to them in that way that makes him look like he's a penguin or that he has a stick up his ass. " May I cut in ?" he asks. Donna replies with a " Of course Louis". Harvey lets go of her and she takes Louis's hand. Over his shoulder Donna can see Harvey and just before he turns to walk away he winks at her.

 ** _I hope that you liked it ! I promise to get better ! I made up the client's name. And yeah if you enjoyed it i will keep writing. Tanner is also made up._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2._**

 ** _Thanks for support in the first chapter ! ! Hope you enjoy !! And thanks for being the most amazing and supportive fandom ! You guys are Litt !_**

Thursday 8 days after the event -Donna is sitting at desk , its been a few days since the event and the song The Way You Look Tonight has been on a loop in her head. Donna is looking over a few files and suddenly the phone rings. And before she can even speak " Morning Miss Paulsen." Donna smiles , it's Grant. He was at A.J 's event and he was pretty attractive , tall , black hair swept back and blue eyes , he had some stubble and his voice had this smokey quality. He had come up to her and introduced himself and made some small talk. He was very charming and there was banter. But Donna wasn't the kind to fall for a guy who flashes a pretty smile.

" Hello Grant , how did you get this number ?".

" I'm a very resourceful man , especially when want something." he smirks,spinning his chair so that he could look out his window.

" I am not something. And if this is the way you treat woman Mister Bell then you have a problem." she says putting some attitude into it.

" It's not how I treat woman , and I can prove it if you 'll have dinner with me." he adds confidently.

" Well aren't we a little too confident , what makes you think that

I'll have dinner with you ?"

" You haven't hung up yet." he adds all cocky.

" Maybe." And before he can answer she puts down the phone.

Smiling to herself she turns back around and there he is. Harvey is standing in the door. His eyebrows raised. "Harvey , how long have you been standing there ?" she asks. He walks over to her desk and looks down at her " Long enough ,who was that ?" his eyebrows now creased. " That was Grant Bell , from A.J's event and he asked me out to dinner. ". She says casually as she sorts through files. " And you turned him down ?" he wants to know. " Well it's none of your business , but I said maybe if that answers your question." she looks back up at him. " Right , sorry. Donna do you have the document I sent signed ?" he tries to act casual. " Of course I do.." she searches under some files " and here it is." She hands the document to him. " Thanks Donna , remember the meeting is in an hour , there are a few things that need to be discussed. " he says. " Have I ever forgotten ?" she looks at him in that all knowing way.

" No , but just in case" he smiles at her and walks out.

She's going out on a date with some guy named Grant Bell ?.Why would she. Then she and Mitchell must have broken up..and why didn't she tell him. He thinks to himself as he's walking into his office. And why did this urk him so much ?. He puts the document down and sits. He starts preparing for the meeting , at least it'll keep his mind busy for a while.

It's nearly seven thirty when Donna gets into the elevator. It's been a long day amd te meeting took longer than expected and after that she still had so much to do that the time just got away from her. She had to also deal with a few people so it was a very productive day. And she enjoyed having other responsibilities , that wasn't getting coffee or setting meetings. She loved her previous job and she was great at it. But this one challenged her.

As Donna walked through the door she saw the one and only Grant Bell standing next to what she assumed was his car. A smile spread from ear to ear when he saw her. " Hey " he says casually.

" Hi , what are you doing here ?" she says. " You know exactly what I'm doing here , I asked you to dinner, you said maybe , I took it as a yes and here I am." he says confidently. " Besides I thought if I showed up in person you could't say no." She looks at him and very cooley she says " Oh..well you thought wrong , I can say no. Especially since you thought that showing up here would make me change my mind." " Okay well then at least let me take you home" he smiles. Donna signals a cab and opens the door " No thanks I've got it covered." She gets in and Grant is left staring. Wow he thought and smiled as he got into his own car.

Friday - The next morning Harvey walks into Donna in the senior kitchen. " Hey , how did the date go ?" he tries to keep his voice casual. " We didn't go on a date , I said maybe , and he showed up after work I don't know how he knew when I was going home. He thought I might say yes , but I said no , got into a cab and went home." she smiles very pleased with herself. She wasn't like any other woman , she didn't get flustered around attractive men and she definitley did not change her mind just because a guy showed up and assumed that she would. " Oh " Harvey says trying not to sound too pleased. Donna tries to get the mug down from the second shelf and without realising that Harvey had moved to sink she turns around only to bump into him. She looks up and finds that lips were close to hers and his eyes were intense.

Harvey turned the moment that Donna had. Resulting in them bumping into each other. She was right up against his chest and her nose almost touched his. For a moment they looked into each other's eyes and his breathing became a little heavier.

" Sorry " she says and laughs as she backs away. " No , no it's fine." he smiles at her. " Harveawx!y would you like some coffee ?."

" Yes , mine got cold and since my secretary is trying to figure out the copy machine , I thought I might aswell throw this coffee out."

" Ohh yeah , right the copy machine." She turns and hands him his coffee. He takes a sip. " You know there is no one who makes my coffee like you do , I might just make you my secretary again just so I can have good coffee again. The new secretary tries ,but it just doesn't taste right."

Donna laughs. " Yes well I don't just make coffee and arrange meetings anymore Harvey. " She takes a sip of her coffee looking over the rim at him. " I know and although I miss this coffee you are really great at your job. And I'm glad that you pushed for it. " he smiles at her. " By the way Donna , we never really celebrated , so tonight after work at Del Posto , and I'm not taking maybe for maybe for an answer. "

" I do deserve it don't I ?" she asks mockingly. Harvey just smiles as he walks out. She really does he thought.

It's 6:55 pm and Harvey is finally done for the day. He had been in three meetings and had to go over a few things for the case he was working on. He looks at his watch , he made a reservation immeditley after he got back to his office. The reservation was for 7:30 pm. He stands and walks over to Donna's office. He knocks , " You ready?". She looks up, " Yes I just need to..." she switches off her computer and sets her files right. " Yes I'm ready".

" You really threw a book at the copy machine ? " Harvey laughs.

" Yes I did , it was not a good day and I was frustrated so I picked up the first thing I could find and I threw it , it didn't hit anything and it only happened once." She smiles.

" Donna , for twelve years you were there. Every step of the way , you went above and beyond of what your job was. You were always one step ahead of me and you called me out when you thought that I was making a mistake. Even if I didn't want to hear it. You've been my secretary , but also my best friend. You really deserve to be COO and I couldn't imagine anyone more suited for the job than you. " He raises his glass " I know your going to kick some serious ass". She smiles and raises her glass " To the new COO" he says and they clinck their glasses.

" Harvey , you know you really didn't have to walk me to my apartment " She says as she turns the key. " I know." He puts his hands in his pockets. " Thanks for dinner Harvey."

" You deserved it." Donna opens the door and walks into her apartment. " Good night Harvey." she smiles. " Night Donna."

 ** _I really hope you enjoyed this ! I'd love to hear what you guys think ! And thanks to Ana and Vic for the help !_**


	3. 3

**_Thanks for all the great feed back guys !! I really hope that you like this chapter and please tell me what you think_**

 ** _CHAPTER 3._**

" Harvey what exactly were you thinking or were you thinking at all ??! " Donna yells at him , she has never been this angry before.

A few weeks earlier...

Donna was getting ready. Just as she was putting on her shoes someone knocks at the door. She frowns , since its 7 am she couldn't possibly think of anyone besides Harvey who would be at her apartment. She opens the door expecting it to be Harvey , but she looks up to find Grant. He smiles down at her. " Morning". " Grant this is getting ridiculous. " She raises a perfectly shaped brow. " Have breakfast with me ,please." He actually looks sincere. " Grant I don't know what you do for a living where you can just take off work. Only to stalk someone to their apartment after being told no , twice ." Donna locks her apartment door and Grant follows.

" Well if you have dinner with me maybe I'll tell you ." he smiles. They step into the elevator. " You are relentless. And it's not a charming characteristic." She says. " I'm just determined that's all , please Donna it's just dinner." " It's never just dinner and you know that as well as I do." she raises her brow.

" I promise that is all it will be." The elevator doors ding and open.

They step out and she turns to him. " I have never gone to this much trouble to ask a woman on a date."

" That's because I'm not like any other woman and assuming that I was , was your first mistake"

" I never assumed that you were" he puts his hands into his pockets. " Come on please have dinner with me."

" Pick me up at 7." She walks away smiling to herself.

Donna walks into her office and the moment she sits down Rachel comes in. " Hey Donna " she smiles. " Hey Rach." Rachel sits down on the chair opposite Donna's desk. " I was thinking that since it's Friday and Mike is working that housing case we could get a drink after work". " As much as I would love to Rachel I can't , I uhmmm.. I have a date." Rachel suddenly straightens up. " What ?! With who ?".

Donna smiles and looks up from her computer. " With Grant Sammeul"

" He sounds attractive" They laugh . " Tell me about him "

" Well he is attractive , he is very determined he is actually sweet and he's charming "

" Sounds fun " Rachel giggles. " Okay well you enjoy that and then tomorrow you can tell me all about it " She stands.

" Rachel tomorrow is Saturday. "

" Yes and we are going out for breakfast or lunch , we have to discuss some things for the wedding as you are my maid of honor. As I said breakfast or lunch all depends on tonight just let me know."

" Rachel ! " she says with a shocked smile. Rachel walks out laughing.

It's 5:45 pm

" Have a hot date tonight ?" Harvey smiles as he leans against her door frame. Donna was packing up pretty early. " As a matter of fact I do." She looks up.

" You do ? " he says creasing brow suddenly , straightening himself from the door frame.

" Yes I do Harvey , don't look so shocked " she smiles at him.

" With who ?"

" With Grant Sammeul." She walks towards him.

He steps back to let her pass.

" That guy from the phone the other day and the guy who showed up after work ?" He walks with her. He's getting more aggitated with this Grant guy.

" Yes that one. " She presses the elevator button and the doors open. " Goodnight Harvey , see you on monday." The doors close. Harvey stands staring at the elevator.

" Harvey are you okay ?" Mike asks when he spots Harvey.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks. " He walks back to his office and Mike follows.

" Mike when are you going to actually honour our deal and work a case for me again." Harvey walks over to his desk and sits down.

" Harvey I work cases for you and I didn't think that I was doing them for you , I thought we were a team , you know work together. "

" I'm still the boss so you work for me , but we are still a team."

" Just cause your the boss doesn't mean you have to be an ass about it Harvey."

" I hired you to work cases Mike not go prancing around ! " Harvey shoots up from his chair.

" I am working cases Harvey but we had a deal ! For once I get the chance to actually help people which is why I wanted to be laywer in the first place."

" I get that Mike , but we had a deal ! You do one for the clinic and one for me , instead your never here when I'm looking for you and when you are your busy with something else or you and Alex are at each other's throats and I have had enough." Harvey is probably angrier than he should be , but he couldn't stop thinking about Donna and Grant.

" Fine Harvey , I'll drop everything and be a typical money hungry corporate laywe."

" I'm not asking you to drop everything Mike all I'm asking is for you to be here when I need you and not all corporate laywers are money hungry , we have clients and we need to our jobs " He walks around his desk.

" I can do that. Just give me time to finish this case Harvey , I promised these people and they have nowhere left to go."

" Okay , but when I need you to be here you'll be here. "

" Thank you Harvey." Mike says.

" Great , now if you'll excuse me I have some work to finish" Harvey knew that he was a little hard on Mike and he knew that it was because Donna had a date all he didn't know was why it urked him this much. She deserved to be happy.

" Thanks for the great evening Grant , you're not as bad as I thought." Donna and Grant are walking up the street towards her apartment.

"Ouch , was that a compliment ? " He looks at her.

" Yes it was."

" And you are definitely not like any other woman I've ever met" They stop in front of her building. " Thank you. "

He leans forward and kisses her on the cheeck.

" See you soon Donna" She turns and walks into the building.

Donna dials Rachel. " Hey Rachel , I'm open for breakfast tomorrow morning" Donna sits down on her couch. " Great , I assume the date didn't go to well." Rachel says.

" The date went very well , thank you very much."

" Then why are you home this early ?"

" Rachel ! I am not like that !" She laughs.

" Yes I know I was just joking , I'm happy it went well , tomorrow I want every last detail okay ! "

" Yes of course."

" Hi , I'm looking for Donna Paulsen." Grant asks at the front desk.

" Yes her office is right there." The woman points towards Donna's office.

Donna is signing documents and going over a few things when she hears knocking. She looks up and Grant is standing there with a huge bouqeut of flowers. " Hey you."

" Hi , what are you doing here ?" she stands and he kisses her cheeck.

" What ? I can't bring you flowers ? " he smiles.

" Well this is a place of business so..." she winks at him.

Harvey sees a guy who he assumes is Grant walking into Donna's office. He assumes it's Grant because he was carrying flowers and he hasn't left yet. He gets up from his desk and walks over to her office.

" Hey Donna are you ready for the meeting this afternoon ?" He knows that she is , but he wanted to meet this guy. " Yes , Harvey of course I am."

" Harvey this is Grant." Harvey and Grant shake hands. " Hey Harvey it's great to meet you."

" Mutaul." Harvey says.

" So Donna I'll see you tomorrow night" Grant asks.

" Yes I'll see you tomorrow." He leans down and kisses her.

Harvey is standing there in silence and he hates the idea of this guy touching her and yet he can't put his finger on why.

" Good day Harvey."

" Same to you Grant."

" Sorry Harvey I didn't know he was coming." Donna sits back down.

"No don't apologize , just tell him that he can't just show up during office hours." Harvey says as he is walking back to his office.

" I will."

Harvey is at his favourite restaurant and whilst sitting at the bar he spots Grant talking to some other guys. He doesn't like this guy very much , yet he seems like a nice guy.

" Hey Harvey ! " Grant yells over at him.

Harvey says " Hi" and next thing he knows Grant had left the group of guys and had taken the seat next to his.

" How are you Harvey ?"..." I'm great thanks." Harvey takes another sip of his drink.

"Good." A woman slides in next to Grant.

" Hey " the brunette says.

" Hello , and how are you ?." Grant reacts immediatly.

" I'm great , and you ?" he smiles at her.

Harvey is getting more pissed every second.

Grant and the brunette who was named Marli or something were obviously flirting ,by the way she touched his arm and he sat there letting it happen. The brunette writes her number down on a napkin and gives it to Grant.He takes it with something resembling pride and puts it in his jacket pocket.

Harvey stands up and when he walks through the door Grant follows.

" Harvey where you going ?" Harvey turns. " To tell Donna what a complete asshole you are."

" Now why would you do that ?."

" Because you sat there flirting with that woman and then you took her number."

" And what about it ?" he said all cocky.

" Your dating Donna last I checked." Harvey starts going red in the face

" What she doesn't know won't hurt her and you are not going to tell her." he takes a step closer to Harvey.

" Oh I'm not ? " Harvey asks.

" No you're not because it's none of your business." He shoves Harvey's shoulder.

Harvey turns to walk away.

" Are you angry because you can't get Donna to sleep with you ? Or are you angry cause someone beat you to it ?" Grant smirks.

At that moment every cell in Harvey's body is on fire. He turns around.And punches Grant , hitting him square on the jaw, he drops.

" If you ever go near her again I will end you , she deserves better than a piece of shit." Grant looks up at Harvey rubbing his jaw. Harvey walks away.

 ** _I'm putting up two chapters this week because my exams are starting , I really hope that this doesn't dissapoint. And Yasmine here is your update sorry for the wait !_**


	4. 4

**_Since my exams are starting I wanted to get to this point in the story. I hope you guys like it and please tell me what you think !_**

 ** _CHAPTER 4._**

It's nearly midnight.

Harvey is sitting on his couch trying to think of a way to tell Donna that Grant was well a total dick. He just can't believe that a man could do that to Donna. First Stephen and now Grant. She seemed like she was happy with Mitchell. His mind was reeling when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door to find Donna , she seemed angry.

" Harvey what exactly were you thinking or were you thinking at all ??!." Donna yells at his , she has never been this angry before.

"Grant just showed up at my apartment the right side of his face blue ! He told me that he was just making conversation and then you got up and left and when he followed you to make sure you were okay you just spun around and hit the crap out of him ! "

" Ohh is that what he told you and you believed him ?! Why would I just out of the blue hit some guy I barely know Donna , don't you think there may be a reason ?" He rubs the bridge of his nose.

" Yes Harvey I believed him. And you haven't always needed a good reason to beat someone up or lose your temper. " Her voice getting louder.

" Donna , yes I have lost my temper a few to many times but that does not mean that I would just punch a guy !." He has lost his temper a few times and he hasn't always had the best excuses or reasons for it ,but he wouldn't have just lashed out at some guy he only met once. " Do you want to know why I did ?" he asks , his anger towards Grant starting all ovet again.

" Yes , please give a reason ! " She yells at him.

" He was. cheating on you ! " Harvey blurts it out. " Or at least he was going to.."

" What ? He wouldn't do that , I can't believe you are so conceited that ypu would make something like that up ! " Her voice dripping with rage.

" You really think that I would make that up. That I would make up the thing that tore my family apart ?! Then you don't know me as well as you think Donna." he shoots at her.

" How was he going to cheat on me Harvey ? Come on tell me !" she fires back.

" He sat there in the stool next to me and then this girl came up to him , she flirted with him and he didn't stop her. When she wrote her number on a napkin he took it and put it in his jacket pocket ! I stood and was on my way to tell you. He stopped me and when I told him what I was going to do he said ' What she doesn't know won't hurt her' ! And then he said something else I can't rememeber , but I lost it , I turned and hit him and you know what I don't regret it ! " He looks at her.

" Why is it that everytime I'm seeing someone you find a way to ruin it for me ? I've had to stand by for twelve years while you got te be in relationships and be happy , and sometimes I even helped you with advice or gifts or something. But in twelve years you couldn't once just be happy for me !! "

" I want you to be happy Donna ! More than anything ! But I couldn't. just stand by and watch you get hurt especially by a guy like Grant ! He didn't even care Donna ! He sat there blatantly flirting with another woman when he was in a relationship ! Why would I lie about something like that Donna ?! " Harvey just stands there.

" Why do you always do this Harvey ?! "

" I care about you Donna ! That's why ! " he yells

" We have been down this road before Harvey and the last time it didn't end well. Do you care about me like a friend cares about another friend or is there something else ? Because if there is than ask me to stay , and if there isn't I'm walking out."

Harvey just stands there and stares at her.

" Yeah that's what I thought Harvey..." she shakes her head and walks towards the door and just as she opens the door he comes up behind her and shuts it.

" Donna ,stay.." He whispers.

A tear runs down her cheeck. " You don't really mean it."

He lifts his hand off the door and she opens it and in the blink of eye she's gone. He turns around and bites down on his jaw.

Donna goes to Grant's apartment. Better get this over with. And it's nearly two in the morning. " Grant open the door." She knocks a few times. She hears footsteps and Grant opens the door.

" Hey honey , I'm fine...you look rough though are you.."

" Harvey said you took another woman's number after you sat there and flirted with her !." She cuts him off.

" Was he right ? "

" Honey you know I would never..."

" Did you or did you not ?" Her voice is strong and she is bristling with anger.

" No I didn't , Donna why would I ?"

" You know Grant I'm good at reading people it's why I'm so damn good at my job. And you , your a really good lair that's probably why your so good at your job.But see Grant I told you I'm not like other woman and I'm not.You are just a piece of shit and my time is way to valiable to waste on silly little boys like you who treat woman like toys. So you can shove that honey act up your ass. " She straightens up and walks out her head held high and with a smirk. She can feel his eyes on her as she walks away.

Donna amd Harvey avoid any personal conversations of any sort for nearly two weeks. They both need time to cool down.

On thursday Donna sees that Harvey still in his office. She walks in. "Hey Harvey." she says her voice soft.

" Donna , I..."

" No Harvey you have nothing to apologize for , you were just looking out for me and I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you. I know that you would've never lied about that.I'm so sorry Harvey. You were right. Thank you..and thank you for kicking his ass. " She smiles and the corners of his mouth tugs up.

" You don't have to be sorry Donna , I could've handled the whole situation better. Although kicking his ass did feel great." His smile is now full. " I'm sorry that you had to go through that Donna."

" He wasn't even worth shedding a tear over , but thank you Harvey again."

" Yes well he has no idea what he's missing , your a hell of a woman Donna. He didn't deserve you." His voice is soft and his eyes are tender.

" Thank you Harvey." she blushes a little.

" Let me get us some drinks." She walks over and pours two glasses of whiskey. She hands him one and their fingers touch and hold for more than a second. Harvey looks up at her and his heart beats a little faster. Donna feels a shiver run down her back as she remembers how those fingers curved against her back amd how warm they were against her skin. Then she lets go and sits back down. " Cheers to bad guys and good drinks." Donna says raising her glass. " Cheers to Donna and Harvey." He corrects her.

" Because Donna not all men are bad and not all drinks are good." She smiles over the rim of the glass. And her eyes. Her eyes are deep shades of green and there a something a little mischievous about them. And he quite liked it. " After drinks he drives her home again. And right before she goes up to her apartment she leans forward and kisses Harvey on the cheeck. " Thank you , but I'm a big girl I can take care of myself Harvey. "

"I know , but he kinda deserved it."

" Yes he did."

As she walks into her building he stares at the way she walks. Sometimes he liked watching the way she walked. Confident and strong. He slid back into the backseat of his car and the car started to move. He also liked the way her hair fell around her shoulders. And the way she smiled at him , it always made his heart skip n beat. He thought to himself.

As he was on his way home he stopped the driver. " Turn around." The car barely stopped when he jumped out. He rushed into the building then the elevator. Impatiently he pushed the button. He knocks on the door.

The door opens and when he sees Donna he rushes in. He grabs her and he kisses her. He pulls away and looks at her. She looks at him and she raises on her tiptoes. She grabs his jacket and kisses him back.

 ** _My first fanfic is done !! I really hope you enjoyed it please let me know if you did ! Thanks for all the readers so far guys and if you want a new story is on it's way...after the exams._**


End file.
